


The Arrangement [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: (eventual) post war-ness, (so Misogyny), Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Opinions are Not Author (or Podficcer) Opinions, Dubious Consent, Feelings are for the weak, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a (traditional) Romance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-40 Hours, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Timeline What Timeline, War, Wu Angst Galore, Wufei POV, Wufei's Canonical Thoughts on Women, no EW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wufei, struggling with his demons, agrees to a wartime fling with Heero, no affection needed or wanted. But the 'arrangement' lasts and grows as they join the preventers. It could become a source of strength for both... if they let it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161963) by Maldoror. 
  * Inspired by [The Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131427) by [Maldoror_Chant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldoror_Chant/pseuds/Maldoror_Chant). 



> **Length (total)** : 36:14:52  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong  
>  **Music** : _Just Communication_ by Two-Mix  & _Spiel Mit Mir_ by Ranmstein  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/arrangement)
> 
> UPDATE 29/04/18: Added the Bonus Chapter
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Part I: The War Days (1-7) | 5:00:21 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20I%20The%20War%20Days.m4b) (136.7 MB)  
Part II: Wu Tao (8-13) | 5:00:50 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20II%20Wu%20Tao.m4b) (137.0 MB)  
Part III: The Edge (14-19) | 5:45:30 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20III%20The%20Edge%20\(14-19\).m4b) (157.1 MB)  
Part III: The Edge (20-25) | 5:21:46 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20III%20The%20Edge%20\(20-25\).m4b) (146.6 MB)  
Part III: The Edge (26-31) | 5:17:40 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20III%20The%20Edge%20\(26-31\).m4b) (144.6 MB)  
Part III: The Edge (32-37) | 5:45:01 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20III%20The%20Edge%20\(32-37\).m4b) (156.7 MB)  
Part III: The Edge (38-Intermission) | 4:04:38 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement%20Part%20III%20The%20Edge%20\(38-Intermission\).m4b) (111.4 MB)  
  
 

**Part I: The War Days**

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 40:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%201.mp3) (37.6 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 18:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%202.mp3) (16.9 MB) |   
Chapter 3 Needs Must | 31:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%203%20Needs%20Must.mp3) (28.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 Pretty When You Kill | 39:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%204%20Pretty%20When%20You%20Kill.mp3) (35.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5 Caught In The Cage Of The Other | 1:09:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%205%20Caught%20in%20the%20Cage%20of%20the%20Other.mp3) (63.6 MB) |   
Chapter 6 Battlelust Part I | 55:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%206%20Battlelust%20Part%201.mp3) (50.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 Battlelust Part II | 46:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%207%20Battlelust%20Part%202.mp3) (42.4 MB) |   
  
**Part II: Wu Tao**

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 8 Tao | 39:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%208%20Tao.mp3) (36.0 MB) |   
Chapter 9 The Way of the Sword | 56:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%209%20The%20Path%20of%20the%20Sword.mp3) (51.9 MB) |   
Chapter 10 Destructive Ways | 36:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2010%20Destructive%20Ways.mp3) (33.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 The Long Quiet Road, Part I | 54:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2011%20The%20Long%20Quiet%20Road%20Part%201.mp3) (49.7 MB) |   
Chapter 12 The Long Quiet Road, Part II | 49:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2012%20The%20Long%20Quiet%20Road,%20Part%20II.mp3) (45.3 MB) |   
Chapter 13 Straight and Narrow | 1:04:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2013%20Straight%20And%20Narrow.mp3) (59.2 MB) |   
  
**Part III: The Edge**

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 14 Chi, Part I | 1:00:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2014%20Chi%20Part%20I.mp3) (55.3 MB) |   
Chapter 15 Chi, Part II | 41:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2015%20Chi%20Part%20II.mp3) (38.0 MB) |   
Chapter 16 Codes of Conduct | 1:06:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2016%20Codes%20of%20Conduct.mp3) (60.7 MB) |   
Chapter 17 War Wounds, Part I | 56:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2017%20War%20Wounds%20Part%20I.mp3) (51.7 MB) |   
Chapter 18 War Wounds, Part II | 53:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2018%20War%20Wounds%20Part%20II.mp3) (49.4 MB) |   
Chapter 19 Infiltration, Part I | 1:06:45 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2019%20Infiltration%20Part%20I.mp3) (61.2 MB) |   
Chapter 20 Infiltration, Part II | 1:18:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2020%20Infiltration%20Part%20II.mp3) (72.2 MB) |   
Chapter 21 Cover Stories, Part I | 45:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2021%20Cover%20Stories%20Part%20I.mp3) (42.3 MB) |   
Chapter 22 Cover Stories, Part II | 1:09:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2022%20Cover%20Stories%20Part%20II.mp3) (64.1 MB) |   
Chapter 23 Cover Stories, Part III | 56:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2023%20Cover%20Stories%20Part%20III.mp3) (52.3 MB) |   
Chapter 24 Knowledge, Part I | 33:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2024%20Knowledge%20Part%20I.mp3) (31.4 MB) |   
Chapter 25 Knowledge, Part II | 37:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2025%20Knowledge%20Part%20II.mp3) (34.3 MB) |   
Chapter 26 Knowledge, Part III | 1:02:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2026%20Knowledge%20Part%20III.mp3) (57.2 MB) |   
Chapter 27 Masks, Part I | 15:55 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2027%20Masks%20Part%20I.mp3) (14.9 MB) |   
Chapter 28 Masks, Part II | 1:09:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2028%20Masks%20Part%20II.mp3) (63.5 MB) |   
Chapter 29 Partners, Part I | 54:03 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2029%20Partners%20Part%20I.mp3) (49.8 MB) |   
Chapter 30 Partners, Part II | 42:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2030%20Partners%20Part%20II.mp3) (39.2 MB) |   
Chapter 31 Breaking Storm, Part I | 1:14:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2031%20Breaking%20Storm%20Part%20I.mp3) (68.1 MB) |   
Chapter 32 Breaking Storm, Part II | 1:05:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2032%20Breaking%20Storm%20Part%20II.mp3) (60.0 MB) |   
Chapter 33 Breaking Storm, Part III | 46:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2033%20Breaking%20Storm%20Part%20III.mp3) (43.1 MB) |   
Chapter 34 Breaking Storm, Part IV | 49:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2034%20Breaking%20Storm%20Part%20IV.mp3) (46.0 MB) |   
Chapter 35 Chinese Poles, Part I | 1:18:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2035%20Chinese%20Poles%20Part%20I.mp3) (72.3 MB) |   
Chapter 36 Chinese Poles, Part II | 49:38 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2036%20Chinese%20Poles%20Part%20II.mp3) (45.8 MB) |   
Chapter 37 Chinese Poles, Part III | 54:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2037%20Chinese%20Poles%20Part%20III.mp3) (50.6 MB) |   
Chapter 38 The Distance Between Need and Want, Part I | 51:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2038%20The%20Distance%20Between%20Need%20and%20Want%20Part%20I.mp3) (47.1 MB) |   
Chapter 39 The Distance Between Need and want, Part II | 56:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2039%20The%20Distance%20Between%20Need%20and%20Want%20Part%20II.mp3) (51.7 MB) |   
Epilogue, Part I | 40:23 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Epilogue%20Part%20I.mp3) (37.3 MB) |   
Epilogue, Part II | 56:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Epilogue%20Part%20II.mp3) (39.3 MB) |   
Intermission | 38:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Intermission.mp3) (35.3 MB) |   
Bonus Chapter: Breaking Cover | 57:17 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Gundam%20Wing/The%20Arrangement/The%20Arrangement%20Chapter%2043.mp3) (39.6 MB) | 


End file.
